


All Bets are On

by SerenityShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Blow Jobs, Canon Werewolves, Cheerleader!Lydia, Cheerleader!Stiles, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Deaged Character, Dirty Talk, Drummer!Erica, Drummer!Isaac, Ear Kink, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Crush, First Love, Jock!Boyd, Locker Rooms, M/M, Seduction, Stiles knows, Waterboy!Scott, cliches, jock!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what Scott thought knowing Derek Hale’s class schedule did not make her a stalker.  It just made her the babysitter of his triplet siblings and they adored him and loved talking about him.  Well she had also seen his schedule one time and it wasn’t her fault she had a really kinda freaky memory.  Besides her and Derek had been friends since ever so it wasn’t as nearly creepy as Scott made it sound. Well, they were friendly at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Another Teen Romance

**Author's Note:**

> There's a link to the TW Kink Prompt in the story.
> 
> I made it a little bit of both of the prompts so I hope it'll be okay. (Also I Beta myself so I know I missed stuff. Feel Free to comment if you notice anything.)

 [Prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2665.html?thread=372073#t372073)

 

 

Contrary to what Scott thought knowing Derek Hale’s class schedule did not make her a stalker.  It just made her the babysitter of his triplet siblings and they adored him and loved talking about him.  Well, she had also seen his schedule one time and it wasn’t her fault she had a really kinda freaky memory.  Besides her and Derek had been friends since ever so it wasn’t as nearly creepy as Scott made it sound. Well, they were friendly at least.  And, it was that friendliness that had her getting out of her eighth period early and hightailing it to the other side of school.

 

 She reached Derek’s class just as the bell rang.  She waited for Derek come out fidgeting with the strap on her backpack, and waving at a few of the seniors who knew her from the cheer squad, which was kind of a funny story in itself.  Before she could get lost in her thoughts, Derek walked out and raised his eyebrows at seeing her.

 

“I thought you had Art.”

 

“What?” She asked coming back from staring at him.  She still wasn’t used to his new look.  The Derek she’d been in love with since she could remember had been really cute in a geeky, totally her league kind of way.  Once Derek had start playing football and baseball it was like Michelangelo himself had carved him. “Oh yeah I finished my art project early and Mrs. James is one of our sponsors so she let me leave early which really was only like a few minutes and I mean come on what’s a few minutes?

 

“About 16 suicide runs.” Derek said dryly with a pointed look at the field through the windows.

 

“Oh, right. Coach making the team do team bonding before the big game?  C.I.M left some stuff at my house.” She said swinging her backpack to her front and unzipped it. 

 

She pulled a clear bag out with some games in it and in the process, dropped her pencil case. She handed the bag with the games to Derek then bent over to get the case making sure her uniform stayed down.  As she began to move up, she looked she was eye to eye or rather eye to crotch, with him.  There was a pretty distinct bulge. She looked further up and Derek was looking at her ass. She swallowed and stood up with a blush on her cheeks.

 

“Sorry still clumsy as hell.”

 

Derek cleared his throat and swallowed.

 

“C.I.M?” He asked gruffly.

 

“Oh.” She said smiling. “Cora, Ian, and Matthew. Saying the Hale triplets or their names all the time is kind of a mouthful so we came with C.I.M.”

 

“Oh. I gotta go.”

 

“Oh yeah, go. Wouldn’t want you to have to do the suicide runs.”

 

Yeah.” He gave her a nod and walked stiffly down the hall. He was almost to the door when the words surged up.

 

“Derek!”

 

He turned to look back at her, one hand on the door

 

“I-” _love you_. Those words had been stuck on her tongue the last three years. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled softly. “Good luck tonight.”

 

He looked surprised.

 

“Thank you.” He said nodding again.

 

He pushed to the door and just as it closed, she whispered _I love you_. 

 

She shook her head and turned the corner missing the way the door slammed open and he stared down the hall where she had just been.

 

The funny thing was had it not been for their stupid bet freshman year, she’s pretty sure her and Derek would still be the same two geeky teens playing video games and discussing comics. Well, she still totally did that with Scott and could rock the spanks and uniform while doing it but Derek had been her friend first and it wasn’t the same

 

Anyway, she could still remember the day that signaled the end of their closeness. Not that they knew it then, of course. It had been the summer before sophomore year had started. They’d been at her house, having their weekly gaming night, complete with like three pizzas because between the both of them, they could devour a pizza each.

 

_(“You are so going down, Hale!” She exclaimed, fierce look on her face as she mashed buttons on her controller._

_Derek snorted at her. “Yeah, right. If you win I’ll try out for the football team.”_

_It was her turn to laugh. “You and what muscles? How about a real bet? If I win, you let me be the first person to drive the Camaro when you and your dad fix it up.”_

_Derek grumbled. “Okay, but if I win, you have to try out for the cheerleading team.”_

_She made a face but agreed._ )

Judging by the fact that Stiles had been wearing the uniform the last two years leading up to their senior year, you could pretty much guess who won that night. Still, she had won a game so Derek had grudgingly agreed to do football tryout while she did her hers. Surprisingly, they both made it and man had they blossomed and by they, she meant Derek. It was like confidence had made him more primal in a way. She still pretty much was the same, only now she wore tighter clothes and wore makeup, like mascara and lip gloss.

 _Oh, I left that lip gloss Lydia said to try in my locker_ Stiles thought, jerking to a halt and seeing where she was so she could take the fastest way to get there.

She turned a corner then the next thing, she knew, she was being pulled into a janitor’s closet, and was caged in by a wall of heat.

“Hey Buddy! I know kung-Fu and I’m the sheriff’s daughter so don’t even think about doing anything. I’m also totally friends with Derek Hale and he could be beat your ass.”

A smug growl cut her off and she made an annoyed noise of her own, bringing a fist up to punch the dude’s face in. Just because she was a cheerleader and perpetually had no sense of equilibrium didn’t mean she couldn’t protect herself but the guy caught her wrist and pinned her even harder against the wall. She felt a pair of warm lips press against her neck then drag themselves up it. She couldn’t help the reflexive shiver even as her mouth sputtered out. “Bad Touch. Bad Touch. _Ooo_. Bad touch.”

She whimpered, fingers clenching and spasming against the wall. The lips sealed themselves around her earlobe and the ridge of her ear. She flushed, heat overtaking her body.

“Did you mean it?”

The breath whooshed out of her lungs at the voice, which had gone dark and primal.

“Derek?” She exclaimed trying to turn around but his leg slipped in between hers and his hips fitted themselves with her, keeping her in place.

“Did you mean it, Stiles?” He insisted biting at her earlobe and causing her to tremble now that she knew it was Derek who was pressed tightly against her so she could feel every single muscle of his compacted body.

“Wha-What?” She stuttered out.

He rumbled against her ear. “Do. You. Love. Me?” He whispered, breathing into her ear.

Her eyes went wide in shock as she stilled, scared of what would happen if she spoke the true answer. She felt Derek stiffen behind her.

“Stiles?” he asked, voice back to the Derek she knew and loved. “I didn’t mean to sc-”

“No!” She exclaimed, shocking him. He pulled back and finally, she could turn around to see him. His face was stoic and his eyes were dark. They were both breathing hard and staring at each other.

“No.” She said again and his face shut down. He straightened up and before she knew it, he as gone. She stared at the space where he had just been for a few seconds before springing out of the closet and running down the hall after him.

 _Why does he have to be so freaking fast?_ She cursed racing to the parking lot. His Camaro was just pulling out of his usual spot when she got there.

“Derek!” She shouted as he took off across the lot. “You stupid Sourwolf! I never been scared of you. Okay, maybe a few times but in my defense you can be a big creeper when you want to be but that’s not the point.” Tears sprang up in her eyes, both of sadness and anger. “I know you can hear me damn well. You’re probably saying that I have no idea about anything, that I have no fucking concept of the magnitude of why I should be scared of you. Well, boo-hoo to you, Derek. Because, I fucking know okay? I’ve known since fucking freshman year when Cora shifted in front of me. She’s going to be so fucking mad that I told you but Fuck, Derek, I know and I’ve been in love with you since you told me to shut up in 2nd grade.” She said voice breaking, as she collapsed against the stairs with her hands on her face.

The brakes of the Camaro screeching to a stop had her looking up with blurry eyes. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as the driver’s door swung open and Derek stood up, eyes blazing a beautiful gold. She scrambled up and he took a step forward as she did so.  She took a step and he matched her until they were running at each other. They collided. Stiles threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

“I love you! Love you so much.” She gushed into his neck as he nuzzled into hers, rumbling.

She felt a wet heat dragging along the crease of her jaw, then he bit at it, making her gasp. Derek growled smugly, then took advantage of her open mouth and pulled her closer, attacking the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She moaned eyes closing. His hands were starting to drift dangerously low and she was letting him when Derek’s cell phone rang obnoxiously loud. They broke the kiss, each with a groan or growl of their own and Derek glared at his pocket. Stiles couldn’t help but giggle, feeling giddy from finally being able to kiss Derek.

“Damn it, Laura!” Derek growled and Stiles broke out laughing. Derek scowled then his face cleared as he looked at her and smiled, laughing right along with her.

“She’s totally in the woods right now, isn’t she?”

“Yep.” He answered, glaring at the woods behind them.

“I feel like I should be creeped out by that but my brain’s a little too frazzled right now.”

He growled, apparently pleased with himself. “So I finally found something to shut you up?”

She snorted. “I’m pretty sure nothing can do that.”

His grin was devilish and sent heat straight through her. He pulled her in closer and breathed right over her lips. “Wanna bet?”

She shivered again eyes closing but his phone rang again, causing him to really growl. “Fuck off, Laura.”

“Go. Tonight’s the big game.” Stiles said at his shocked expression. “Your mom’s probably planned a whole pre-game party with everyone. Oh and she probably made those peanut butter cookies,” she moaned at the thought. “And her chocolate crème pie and marshmallow surprise. I swear your mom makes me have food babies all the time.” She licked her lips not missing the way his eyes darted down to her lips and followed her tongue.

He swallowed, eyes filling with heat. “Find me after the game. I’ll take you.” Before she could make a crack about the double entendre, he turned his head to the side and tilting his head, no doubt heard something she couldn’t. “I’m coming!” He barked out, deep growl in his throat. He turned to look at her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into a drugging kiss.

“After the game, find me.”  He said after they broke apart, gasping for breath. He waited for her nod before pressing another kiss to her lips, like he couldn’t help himself before tearing himself away from her and stalked his way to his Camaro.

 _Holy shit! That just really happened!_ She thought touching her fingers to her lips and stared at him as he pulled away, engine purring loudly.

“Stiles! What are you doing?” Lydia appeared seemingly out of freaking nowhere. “It’s the championship game and like hell am I letting you go to the game looking like that.” It was a testament to how preoccupied Stiles’ mind was with the thought of After, that she didn’t fight Lydia at all, even when she brought the wax out and that shit hurt.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

They weren’t doing that well. 

Stiles winced as yet another defensive end and slammed their player to the ground. Even Scott, who was warming the bench winced and he was just the water boy. She could see Derek’s jersey in the huddle and the heat from earlier, which had never really gone away, came flooding back. She saw him tilt his head back a bit and could almost feel his eyes and smugness. She rolled her eyes, cheeks flushing.

“Shut up and pay attention to the game.” She muttered before switching out places with one of the junior girls. They were in the second quarter when things got worse. The other team managed to get 3 more touchdowns which put them in the lead. Every time Derek got switched out to take a rest, she made sure to get as close as she could and whispered encouragements to him. It seemed to help a bit but it was right before halftime that she came up with a better plan.

She and Erica, the Catwoman to her batman, had been talking about Stiles’ lack of a boyfriend when Erica had brought up hers.

( _“I swear, Stiles. The sex was amazing.”_

_Stiles snorted. “Just because you teased him for two weeks?”_

_Her eyes had freaking glowed. “Yep! He was so aggressive. It was fucking hot.”_ )

 She sent Derek a sideways look. He was staring at the game intensely following the play.

“You know,” she began flushing and looking around to makes sure no one was paying her any attention. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fuck a football player.” She watched as his body seemed to turn to stone, eyes still facing the field.

“We see you guys at practice all the time. I used to watch you when I could.” She licked her lips nervously, and he tensed even more. “You have such muscular legs. At night, I thought about what it would feel like for you to use those legs to pin me to the wall, like you used to when we were younger. What you would do if you were with me.” Derek shifted his weight and turned to look at her with glowing eyes.

“Hale! Stop eyeing the cheerleaders and focus on the game!”

Derek sent her a glare then turned back around, shoulders tight.

She blushed not believe she was about to admit what she was going to. “I touched myself thinking about you, Derek. How it would feel if you were high on adrenaline, sweaty after winning a game like this and I snuck into the locker room in nothing but my uniform,” she sighed, hoping it came out as being realistic. “Guess that won’t happen.”

The buzzer rang just as she finished and Derek jerked his head to stare at her, eyes piercing deep into hers then he was hustled out with the other players.

She was distracted all through their routine but it went off without a hitch. She smiled encouragingly at Isaac as he took the field with Erica and the rest of the band. They were both kick-ass drummers.  Soon though, the teams took the field again and it was like a fire had been lit under their asses. It was a total 360. Their boys were like a pack of wolves with Derek as their Alpha.

There was only ten seconds left and they were bitterly tied. Stiles started chewing nervously on her nails, watching the clock slowly tick down. Boyd slipped past their defenses and snapped the ball to Derek, who vaulted past the other runners. With every yard line crossed, the excitement got bigger and bigger. It came to a crashing halt when a dog pile erupted over Derek who was almost to the end zone. The stadium was deathly quiet as the players got off. To Stiles, it was like time slowed as Derek was revealed inch by inch. The Ref blew the whistle and the crowd erupted as he made the motion to signify a touchdown.

Within seconds every inch of the field was covered with people celebrating. Even through all the people she could still see Derek surrounding by his team and family, and a whole bunch of girls that were throwing themselves at them. She immediately felt insecure but Derek’s head snapped up and the wide grin on his face had her grinning back. He broke away from them and jogged over to her and to everyone’s surprise, including hers, he lifted her and pulled her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were blazing and held a question. She smiled and nodded and his gaze turned predatory. He pressed another kiss to her lips and bit gently at the bottom one.

“See you later.” He said smirking and a shiver went through her at the dark promise in the eyes.

“Derek!” Talia called out making them both look her way. She was smiling. “We’ll see you at home, okay?” Don’t be too late. I’ve saved Stiles some of my brownies.” She added with a wink and they both colored.

 

* * *

 

Stiles took a deep breath as she pushed the locker room door open. Both Derek and she had hightailed it back into the school. She had made excuses about…actually she couldn’t remember about what…and judging from Lydia’s look, they were really lame but the redhead didn’t call her on it and just told her to lock up when she was done.

She could hear the showers going and could see Derek’s locker open. She settled on the bench, fingering Derek’s shirt. She brought it up to her nose and took a deep breath. There was a noise like a bottle popping open from behind the shower wall. She smiled shyly before moving to straddle the bench, backside facing the showers. She heard Derek moving around and then she felt his presence behind her.

“Sti-” his voice broke off as she, for lack of better word, presented herself to him. She may or may not have researched mating habits of wolves at one point. Hey, her best friend was a werewolf so sue her. A deep rumble sprang from his chest and her legs parted a bit as a wave of arousal went through her. She flinched a tiny bit when she felt his hand run up her leg.

“Stiles.” Her name coming from her lips had her relaxing into his touch. “So beautiful.”

She couldn’t help the snort that escaped her. It turned into a gasp though when Derek pinched her ass.

“You are.” He insisted growling “Always been beautiful.”

She flushed, feeling shy again. His hand moved so he was cupping her ass and his other hand joined in.

“With your long legs.” His hands trailed down, running fingers down the sides before rubbing at the muscles. “I remember when you wore that bikini to my birthday party. Every boy there wanted you, even that douchebag Jackson.” He growled but when Stiles started to turn around, he barked out a ‘No’ so she stayed where she was.

“I can still remember the way your legs felt when we played chicken in the pool. So soft. So smooth. I wanted to taste them so badly. I dreamed about them wrapped around my head as I ate you out.”

She shivered with want at the mental image of his head and tongue between her thighs, playing with her clit, tasting the most feminine part of her.

“Can I taste them, Stiles?”

She let out a moan which he took as permission. He trailed his tongue up her leg, licking away the sweat that had collected there. He switched between legs until she could feel herself throbbing, but even than he still wouldn’t go any higher than her thighs even as she began to beg. He pulled back with a smug air.

“Not yet. I’m not finished with you. You’ve teased me for as long as I can remember, _Stiles_.”

She tried to make a noise of protest but it choked off into a moan as his long fingers spread themselves over her chest and lined up with her still clothed torso.

“God, Stiles.” He groaned leaning over her. “You don’t know how much I wanted to drag you into the woods so I was the only one who could see you like that. Jackson kept mouthing off about you.” He squeezed her and she bit her lip at the warmth it spread. “That’s why I punched him out.” 

“Derek!” She said arching into his touch. She wasn’t into S&M, though she had nothing against those who were, but the thrill that went through at hearing him so possessive of her made her cry out. 

He grinned against her neck. “You like that? You like me playing with your tits. I’m the first to touch your pretty little tits beside yourself, right?” Said nipples peaked to full hardness under his ministrations. Stiles nodded biting her lip as she felt herself getting wetter. It was like a direct connection from her breasts to the secret part of her. Derek rumbled and she heard him take a deep sniff of the air.

“Oh, yeah. I’m the first.” He said gloating, trailing a hand down her side until it settled over her ass and the warmth of his palm soaked through her skirt.

“The first to touch your skin, so soft and perfect for marking.” He snapped his teeth making her jump a little at the sudden noise.

“The first to smell your pussy getting wet for your lover. For _me_.” He took another deep breath and his hand tightened on her, hard enough to lightly bruise.

“The first to hear the fucking sounds you make when you're aroused.” He trailed a fingertip over her folds and she let out a keen.

“And, my favorite. The first to taste you and ruin you for anybody else.”

Before she could ask what he meant, there was a wet warm heat touching at her clit.         

“ _Oh my god_!” She said, eyes going wide and legs splaying wider as the realization that Derek was doing what he’d dreamed about. He was fucking eating her out.

Derek chuckled, causing her pleasure to spike, and just continued licking at the same spot before deciding to move around like he was determined to get every inch of her.  “So fucking good, Stiles.” He said panting as he stopped his assault to catch his breath before going right back at it. Stiles’ fingers clenched the wood in front of her, using it like a raft in the middle of storm as she made breathy gasps and moans, and her pleasure soared even as her inhibitions took a swan dive into the waters of Don’t Give a Fuck.

“What about you?” The words felt punched out of her with every stab of his tongue into her. The minute the plea passed her lips, Derek went completely still then his fingers were gone for a long time but she was being lifted off the bench before she could start to really be worried. Derek slid under her and then they slotted into place, with Stiles’ facing the same way but her view was different now. Derek’s legs were in front of her but she couldn’t even appreciate the beauty of them when there was a fully hard dick in front of her taking her attention.

Her hands shook with anticipation and nervousness. She’d dreamed about what Derek would look like but reality was so much better. He was _huge_! She whimpered when she saw his full length and girth. She was no size queen but Day-um, Dude was hung. She couldn’t help the shiver that went through her.

“Damn it, Stiles.” Derek growled loudly before burying his face into her again. Apparently she was sitting on his face and _holy crap, we’re doing that again_. She let out low moan, hands shaking even more as she took him in her hands. It took both of her hands to cover him and even with that, his balls were hanging tight and drawn underneath her fingers.

“Derek, I don’t think I can-” She whined, mouthwatering at the sight of his pre-come. Who knew she was so slutty?

“Just the tip.” He panted into her opening, causing her to shiver even more at the unintentional air-play. “Don’t have to take all. Just take the tip. Please.” He asked desperately and Stiles had to obey. Derek never asked for anything. He demanded. She leaned over making even more room for him to play with as her tongue darted out to collect the pre-come.

“Sti- _oh, Fuck!_ ” Derek broke off into a curse when Stiles wrapped her lips around his cockhead and one of her hands came up to squeeze more fluid out. She moaned around him as he tried to buck up, unconsciously making her take more of him in. She licked him hesitantly, taking in the taste of skin for the first time. She was a teenage girl so the things she had hidden in her pillowcase were perfectly normal to have and so what if they had been her only practice during her alone time? As her confidence grew so did her pace and judging from the resume of the attack on her, Derek wasn’t complaining.

Derek began to breathe harder, his fingers taking over as he sucked in air and she could feel him starting to twitch in her mouth.

“ _Stiles,_ I’m going to-” A low groan cut him off as he seemingly had a wave of pleasure crash into him.

Stiles shivered as his fingers danced on her clit and she experienced her own wave. “Me, too.”

Just as she felt her inner walls start to contract and his dick started to pulse, a loud “BANG” sounded from the front of the room and they sprang apart from each other in shock as Finstock’s voice filled the room.

“Whosever in here, get your ass out. I want to go home and celebrate.”

 Both their eyes widened and they tried to right themselves but Derek’s hair had gone past its normal gravity-defying coolness straight into sex hair category. Derek maneuvered them into the showers, effectively hiding them.

“Why didn’t you hear him walking up?” Stiles demanded, whispering so Finstock couldn’t hear her.

Derek growled at her in annoyance. “I was a little distracted.” He said with a pointed look down.

“Oh,” Stiles’ eyes followed and then she blushed, cheeks warming with either blood or arousal. She licked her lips. “Right.”

She looked back up and his eyes were locked on her lips. He began leaning forward and she tilted her head back to meet him.

“Hale?”

“Yeah, Coach?” Derek asked tightly, eyes flashing gold as he stared down at her.

“Oh,” The coach’s annoyed tone became gleefully happily. “Take your time. Got to keep you in good shape. Good job tonight. Lock up when you’re done.”

They both heard his footsteps walking away and he was whistling and mumbling something about cupcakes WTF?

They were still staring at each other when they couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Should have thought this through more, huh?” Stiles said snarkily as Derek chuckled into her neck.

“Yeah.” He said pulling back and smiling at her widely. She grinned back then her eyes darted to his lips and stayed there. She licked her lips when she saw how shiny they were. Shiny because of her. She felt herself become even more wet and watched as his nostrils flared and eyes darkened.

“Wanna get outta here?”

“Hell yeah.”   

 

 


	2. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true second chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long guys, but it's amazing what As few days of doing nothing but relaxing will do for you. Let me know if I need to add any tags or anything. :)
> 
> Also, can anyone tell me why British romances seem to be so much better than American movies?
> 
> (P.S Sorry about the editing. I keep trying to fix it and it won't let me.)

Most people thought the only reason Derek drove his Camaro was because he was a cocky S.O.B. and having met Talia, Stiles could agree with the utmost respect for the woman. Talia was a freaking bad-ass and Derek was second only to Laura in matching their mom’s intensity. As for being Cocky? Well, hell to the fucking yeah he was cocky and for good reason. He’d always been so hot, even before their bet. She still didn’t get why nobody else had noticed it before, least of all him. Everyone in his family had been gorgeous and he was no exception. Well, she was also kind of grateful that no one else saw what she saw because that meant she got Derek to herself.

Stiles glanced over and licked her lips nervously, taking in Derek’s profile. He was staring forward keeping his eyes on the road and both hands tightly clenching on the wheel. She traced his jawline with her eyes taking in the beauty that was him and noticing how tightly it was clenched. Her gaze drifted down seeing the vein in his neck pulsing. Her eyes continued their path and eventually they landed on the very distinct bulge still present in his jeans. She shifted in her seat at remembering how he had felt in her mouth and could feel her mouth start watering, wanting another taste. Logically, she knew that doing what she was about to do was extremely dangerous but she didn’t care. She started to reach over toward his lap but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the seat.

“No.” He said, eyes not leaving the road.

She flushed, embarrassed and looked at their clasped hands. “Was-was it bad?” She swallowed, before a whole slew of words came pouring out. “I-I can do so much better. Let me show you. I’ve practiced, I swear. Please Der-”

The car slammed to a stop, cutting her off and Derek practically ripped their seat belts off of them and pinned her to her door.  
“Who?” He snarled, eyes blazing gold and face shifting into Beta-form. “Who was it, Stiles? Who got to feel your mouth wrapped around their fucking worthless dick? I swear, I’ll rip them limb from limb. Your lips were fucking made to take my dick, only mine. If Finstock,” Derek spit the name out like poison. “Hadn’t of interrupted us, you would already covered in my cum. I’d be buried deep inside of you, marking you, claiming you as MINE.”  
“Derek.” She whimpered staring up at him and panting as she watched his face shift.  
“Fuck!” He cursed panting, eyes screwing shut. “Stiles, you got to stop. I can’t, I can’t control my Wolf when your scent-” His eyes opened and it was like a rainbow of colors, ranging from greenish-brown to gold swirled in the iris. “Oh my god, your fucking scent is everywhere-. It makes me want to mount you right here, just like. Just like the fucking animal I am. You always talk about how your first time should be special and with someone you lo-love. You’re so fucking special, Stiles. You deserve fucking roses and a soft bed. Not to be taken in the front seat of my fucking Camaro.”  
She realized that what he was saying was that basically the scent of her arousal was torturing him into giving in to the wolf and he wanted to make it special as he could for her but she couldn’t stop the wave of pure Want that rushed through her body at his admission.  
She moaned before pulling him down to press kisses all over his face. “Derek! God, you’re perfect. Wanna make it so special for me. Don’t need a bed. Just need you.”  
Derek growled and suddenly, he was all over her. He buried his face into her neck and dragged his tongue and teeth across it, making her shiver. His hands came up to the sides of her breasts and rubbed at them. “Wanted to taste these, too.” He dragged his tongue down to the valley between her breasts and licked there, eyes never leaving hers. “Looked so damn good in that bikini. You went inside and I could see- Fuck, Stiles, let me suck your tits.”  
“Derek.” She moaned, arching up into his mouth, struggling to get her top off.  
Derek eventually snarled and tried to help with her. The sound of ripping fabric ricocheting loudly through the car had them both jerking. Derek started cursing as he moved off of her and hit his elbow on the gear shift. Her shirt was hanging in strips both on her and off of Derek’s claws and he was trying to flick them off but they were stubborn. She could see how shocked and angry Derek was and she couldn’t help the laughter that ripped from her. He meet her eyes giving her a WTF glance which made her laugh even more. Soon though, even his lips were twitching up and he joined in her laughter.  
“We are seriously so bad at picking fantasy make-out spots.” She said between peals of giggles. She was blaming the endorphins for that because she never giggled unless she was feeling light-headed. His smile went from goofy to predatory in a flash and she stuttered to a stop.  
“You fantasized about this?” He leaned forward and caging her to the seat. She gulped and he smiled even more. “Of course you did. You’ve always had a thing about my...car.”  
She shivered as the word dripped with innuendo then smiled, forming an idea in her head. He wanted to make it special for her? Well, she was going to make it special for him, too.  
“Well, it wasn’t just the inside of the car I liked.” She said with a pointed look at the hood.  
Derek groaned but before she knew it, they were already out of the car and she was once again pinned to the vehicle, half reclining on the hood. She rubbed herself against Derek who moaned. She took the opportunity to start to peel his jacket off and Derek growled, shedding it. She picked it up, slipping it on and brought the collar up to her nose to take in his scent, enjoying the way his eyes lit up at that before he was ripping his own shirt off. He leaned forward smirking, putting both hands on the hood and went for a kiss. She smirked herself and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before wiggling away. He made a confused whine and immediately reached out for her but unless he wanted to fall on his ass, she was too far away.  
“Come On, Big Bad.” She said eyes laughing at his growl but also shivering at the angry-heat in his eyes. She wiggled in the jacket flashing the strap of her bright red bra. His eyes immediately snapped to it and he licked his lips, eyes flashing gold. “Don’t you want to catch Little Red?”  
Before he could answer, well verbally anyway because she was sure that was a howl she heard when she turned her back, she took off running into the forest. Back when they were little, they used to always run around the woods. Funny enough, now that she thought about it, she’d totally been the Red to his Wolf even back then. She’d beat him every time. She knew these woods like the literal back of her hand because ironically enough her grandmother did actually live out here before she passed away. She smiled and hearing the bushes crashing around her, she feinted right rubbing her scent on the tree before running left and doing the same thing but in the other direction. She left other clues to mislead him, hoping that it would give her enough time to get to the old grotto. It had played a role in most of her fantasies involving Derek, not all the dirty ones though. She wasn’t a complete pervert. She’d just always found the spot romantic and considering it was actually the first place they’d met, it seemed appropriate.  
She managed to find it relatively fast and found the hidden entrance, making sure to take care that Derek’s jacket didn’t get wet. The cave was just how she remembered it. The glow of the half-full moon reflected off a shallow pool of water from an underground spring and the entire cavern was illuminated. She ran her fingers over the rocks and smiled when she found their names carved into the stones. Back then she thought he had used a knife but tracing, she could feel that it was done by his claws. She smiled, dragging her hand against the wall as she moved further into the cave and closer to the best part of it. Her dad had told her that people used to come from all over to Beacon Hills because of the natural springs they had found and that the cave was one of many around the forests but that it had been the most popular. Reason being that it not only had a nice spring fed lake but also a hot spring hidden further back in the cave. What she liked the most about it was the little shoot-outs the spring had through the cave. She slipped her shoes off and dipped a toe into a shallow puddle near her foot. She sighed at the feel of the warm water and then blushed as an idea came to her. She toyed with it for a few seconds before deciding what the hell.  
She left her shoes where they were and walked further down the path, shimmying out of what was left of her shirt and dropping it where it lay. She repeated that pattern until the only thing she had on was the jacket and she was sitting with her feet in the water. She was in the process of taking the jacket off when she heard another howl from the mouth of the cavern. She spun around, clutching the jacket so that it covered her completely and saw him standing there silhouetted as the moonlight shone in. He was panting, body only covered by moonlight (and damn, her fantasies hadn’t even been in the same damn ballpark as reality) and his eyes were shining. When they locked eyes, she gasped warmth flooding through her again. He gave a throaty chuckle and took a step forward when he seemed to freeze. His eyes flicked to his feet and she watched as he leaned down and picked up her skirt. She flushed when his eyes found hers again and the heat in his eyes had increased.  
“Stiles.”  
She shivered as he stalked forward, voice rolling over her like a silky caress.  
“You smell like-” His nostrils flared and then he pounced, laying her out on the ground, eyes feral. “Mine.”  
“Derek!” she gasped and he growled smugly before taking the jacket and nearly ripping it off of her. His expression went from hungry to gob-smacked as he shifted back from his Beta face at the newly bared expanse of skin in front of him.  
“You’re so-” He struggled for words and she was stunned. She’d never seen Derek like that and she was the one who made him that way.  
“Beautiful.”  
She blushed, covering herself with her hands and the flush traveled down her neck, all across her body making his eyes follow it. One of his hands came up to trace the path of the moles dotting her stomach and she could feel the tremor in his gentle touch. It made her tingle knowing he wanted her that much. He ducked his head to trace that path his hand took with his tongue. His warm palm came up and cupped one of her breasts and if that hand was shaking slightly too, neither one of them mentioned it. He pressed kisses into her skin, making his way to the bottom of her breast. Then he pulled away and stared at her, eyes shining.  
“Stiles.” He said again almost reverently as his eyes pleaded with hers. “Please.”  
She gulped, eyes going half-lidded but slowly moved her hands away.  
His eyes flared again taking in the sight of her dark areolas and nipples that were slowly hardening in front of him. He pressed a kiss into to the sensitive skin right on the curve of her breast before pressing tiny kisses to the puckering skin on around her nipple. The closer he got to the hardened little nub, she could feel herself start to tremble and when he finally took it in his mouth her entire body went still at the feeling that washed over her. he feasted, he worshipped her breasts like they were his favorite treat and he couldn’t get it fast enough and also like he wanted to savor every moment because there were times when he borderline was torturing her with sweet pleasure. Then as he was sucking her, his fingers slowly drifted down, down, down until…  
“Oh!” She literally squeaked when a thick finger entered her and Derek hummed around her nipple, causing her to shake. He crooked his finger and she twitched. The only fingers that had ever been there had been her own slender ones and this was completely different. It burned when he slipped a second one in and she tightened a bit at the tiny bite of pain. Derek almost pulled them out but she just tightened her muscles even more, trying to keep them inside of her.  
“Stiles.” He groaned, scissoring them this time and her hips jerked up. “Fuck. You’re so tight. Gonna feel so good on my dick. And Only mine.” He growled, eyes flashing molten gold, picking up his rhythm and adding another finger making her gasp loudly. “Mine to hold, mine to fuck. MINE!”  
She whined, feeling those words just hit her right and pressure began to rise in her lower body but as much as she wanted to give into it, she wanted to come with Derek inside of her.  
“Der-Derek.” She stuttered out, fingers spasming as they found their way into his hair. “M-Make love to me.”  
He groaned against her then pulled back slowly, fingers still inside her.  
“Stiles. Are you sure? I don’t,” His eyes were green as he groaned when her fingers tightened on his hair. “Don’t think I can stop or control the shift if we-” a whine rose up in his throat, eyes flooded with a strange mix that she couldn’t even describe as something other than beautiful when she shifted and their naked torsos brushed against each sending electricity through both of them.  
She bit her lip and his eyes flicked down, hunger burning within them but there was also fear. She knew there had to be a similar one in her own eyes. She smiled and slowly moved a hand down from his hair to cup his face, tilting his head up. She leaned forward and kissed him then pulled back with a very fierce blush on her face and nodded.  
His eyes blazed and he withdrew his fingers, making her muscles clench at the sudden emptiness it caused and a whimper rose in her throat.  
“You have to tell me if it hurts.” He insisted making her look at him directly. “You make me stop, anytime you need too.”  
She kissed him again, sealing their lips together and threaded a pair of their hands together and Derek pinned it back to use for leverage as he lined himself up with her core. He slowly started to push forward and Stiles bit her lip at the sting and it hurt but she could handle it. There was a shop a few towns over that on the outside was pretty non descriptive but the inside was so far from innocuous, the first time she went in she couldn’t even meet the girl’s eyes who checked her out. The girl had been nice about it and slipped a card into the bag for their internet store but that was beside the point, the point being what she had bought that first visit. She hadn’t been lying earlier when she said she had practiced. She just didn’t have the chance to explain to Derek that it wasn’t another guy but a toy that honestly had nothing on the real thing. She tried to relax as much as she could but Derek was bigger, a lot bigger, than her toy and it burned. She whimpered a few times and it made him stutter but whenever he even tried to stop, she urged him to keep moving.  
Derek obeyed, even though she could hear the low whine in his throat. She kept running her hands over every patch of skin she could, unconsciously soothing him and herself at the same time. Soon, the burn started to shift and both of the sounds they’d been making changed into moans and gasps. They revealed in the feeling of every inch of skin brushing against the others. Her hands were buried in his hair when she felt the change. He was starting to shift. She couldn’t help the jolt of lust that went through so when she felt the pressure again in her lower body, this time she didn’t fight it and let the waves crash into her.  
“D-Derek. Derek.” She frantically called out, clutching at his back and judging from his drawn-out moan, scratching it up. “I’m going to-”  
“Stiles.” Derek moaned and she felt pinpricks of pain from where his hands had found their place on her hips. One of his hands released her hip and found her hand, threading their fingers together as she felt a tingle start throughout her body.  
“Derek. I-” She trailed off, pleasure beginning to build up and build up until she was almost there. “I love you.”  
“Oh God.” Derek choked off, dick twitching inside her and with a deep cry of protest coming from her, he pulled out and settled onto a position on his knees. He quickly pulled her up and her legs naturally parted around his waist waiting to accept him back into her but he didn’t. No, he did something better. His palm found her clit and began to rub against her, hard and firm.  
“Oh, Fu-.” She yelped going breathless, clutching tighter at him and she could feel his deep growl of approval at that. He rubbed harder and harder until…  
She broke with a soundless scream all over his hand and he groaned, setting her loose-limbed body down gently on to his jacket. His dick was still hard and the head was now flushed almost purple. She watched as the hand that was still covered in her cum rose to his mouth and he sucked on his fingers, while his other hand jacked himself off. His eyes were closed and he was moaning. Even though she had just come, she could already feel a new of wave of desire go through her and moaned herself. Derek’s eyes opened and glinted down at her, nostrils flaring. A look of bliss came over his face and then she felt a warmth spread over her stomach and knew he’d just cum all over her. He slumped forward, panting and began to rub, almost absentmindedly, at the mess on her stomach.  
Out of nowhere, he started laughing and Stiles made an inquisitive sound, too wrung-out to make a formulated. He smiled at her.  
“I won the bet.”  
“Hmm?”  
HE grinned devilishly, fingers still playing with the soft skin on her stomach.  
“I finally got you to shut up.”  
She snorted flopping a hand at him. “Give me a bit of time to recover and I’m sure I’ll be talking non-stop.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
His smug smile had her groaning. “You’re never going to let me forget about this, are you?”  
“Never.” He agreed, pressing a kiss to her lips. The kiss deepened and they lazily made out for a few minutes before Stiles pulled away with a look of horror on her face. Derek immediately was worried.  
“Stiles, if I-”  
“What?” She scrunched her nose in confusion then realization dawned. “Oh! No not that. Derek. No. never.” She pulled him down and kissed him. “That. That was perfect.”  
He grinned, still radiating smugness then frowned. “Then what?”  
“Derek, how are we supposed to get home?”  
His face went pale then he started laughing. Eventually, she joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then, they were thoroughly embarrassed by everybody and The Sherriff threatened Derek with a shot gun and Laura never let them live it down. Later, they graduate high school. Derek became a hot mechanic and Stiles became a teacher. They had a lot of really hot sex and eventually, had kids of their own. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
